1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image blur correcting apparatus for use in a camera, and more particularly to an image blur correcting apparatus for use in a TV camera or the like and correcting an image blur resulting from the vibration of the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a camera provided with an image blur correcting apparatus supports an image blur correcting lens in a lens barrel of the camera (or of a lens apparatus) in such a manner that the image blur correcting lens is movable in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis. When the camera is vibrated, an actuator moves the image blur correcting lens in a direction to offset the change of an image resulting from the vibration to thereby prevent the image from being blurred. Also well known is an electrically-panning/tilting apparatus for such as a monitor camera, which is mounted on a panhead.
If the above-mentioned image blur correcting apparatus is combined with the above-mentioned electric panhead apparatus, the problems occur as described below. The conventional image blur correcting apparatus keeps its image blur correcting function on to thereby control the actuator instantaneously in response to the vibration. If the image blur seldom occurs, or if the correction of the image blur is substantially meaningless, however, the image blur correcting apparatus wastes electric power as a result.
The characteristics (performances) of the electric panhead apparatuses vary according to the types. For example, one panhead apparatus easily vibrates while panning at lower speed than a certain speed, and another panhead apparatus vibrates less in the tilting than in the panning.